What Brought Us Together
by Kat Cyano
Summary: What does Fakir and Ahiru's future hold in store after they get married? What will their life be like? This is sort of a sequel to my first Princess Tutu story, if you need context for why she's a girl they're engaged. Spoiler: they have kids. What shall they name their son, or daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Their wedding went as smoothly as weddings can. Charon walked Ahiru down the aisle. She had a familiar quality about her. Charon could not place this, but he walked her down the aisle with a certainty, and confidence that this girl, this union, would leave no regrets.

Fakir and Ahiru bought a cottage on the lake. There was some dispute on the purchase. Ahiru thought it was perfect, but too big and pricey—too extravagant. Fakir reassured her, and they made a low offer, and after a few negotiations, got the cottage for a good price. It was within walking distance of the town.

With his writing, and her job counselling, they were able to live self-sufficiently. Ahiru even found she had a knack for gardening, so they had fresh vegetables and spices at their disposal. Cooking, however, did not come as naturally to Ahiru. So Fakir did most of that, at first. But he taught her, and she did improve, but there were a notable number of kitchen mishaps. Mistakes are a learning opportunity.

No matter how many times Ahiru quacked, she never changed back into a duck. So the change was—thankfully—permanent. Ahiru was completely human. Fakir knew this first hand. Their kisses, her soft touch, it was completely real.

They were married and loved each other dearly.

"Um Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... did you write me another story?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I feel funny... like I'm changing again."

"What? Don't tell me you changed into a duck at some point!" He reached out and held her close. He was pleasantly warm, as ever. "We'll figure this out Ahiru, don't worry..."

"No, not like that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know..."

A few weeks later...

"Ahiru... you look different... and like really happy. What's going on?"

"Nothing..."

Fakir made his extra serious face, the one like when he's writing,

"Ahiru, come here a sec..."

"Why?"

"Trust me...

"Fakir...you're acting weird."

"Let's dance"

"Okay."

They danced a pas de deux. It was pleasant as ever, but when Fakir did the lift the same way as always, it felt different. He held below her leg, and the side of her stomach. It felt too tight. They both sensed this.

"Ow, Fakir."

He placed her back down gently.

"Um Ahiru..." Fakir was blushing.

"Yeah?"

"You know where babies come from, right?"

"Well yeah silly, they hatch out of eggs. Maybe we'll have a few of our own someday..." Ahiru seemed lost in that thought.

"Baby ducks hatch out of eggs. Humans are a bit different. Ahiru? You don't know?"

Ahiru stared blankly.

Fakir was, for once, at a loss for words.

"What Fakir?"

"Well humans... humans have babies."

"I don't understand."

"Ahiru, do you know the meaning of the word pregnant?"

"No."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, you've thought you were a duck most of your life... and you've never seen anyone with child"

"With child? All the weird phrases. It's just arbitrary wording. It doesn't matter if I understand it. Stop condescending. Let's talk about something important instead. Like how happy you make me, your eyes Fakir...seeing them always feels so good"

"Yes, and I could go on for weeks about the depth of your eyes Ahiru... But this is very important. That's what I'm trying to say."

"What's so important about such a stupid sounding word?"

"Ahiru... There's no simple way to say this, pregnant is... When people have kids, the kid grows inside the mother for nine months, and then they are born."

"That's weird... Why the mother?"

"That's just how it is"

"That's not much of an answer. But what makes her pregnant?"

Fakir turned to the nearby bookshelf. "Here's an encyclopedia. You can see the description. Just read it."

"Fakir why are you suddenly telling me about this?"

"I thought you already knew. Usually people find out where babies come from at a much younger age. I never imagined you didn't know, if I'd known I would have told you before we got married."

"Why before...oh right... "Ahiru glanced at the encyclopedia again.

"What made you bring this up?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What? ... Eh!" Ahiru turned pink. "You don't mean..."

Ahiru felt her stomach and looked at the picture of a woman...

"Of course we're not sure yet, but the symptoms match up. Remember, you said you felt like you were changing a few weeks ago... and today, well, you were glowing."

"Fakir...it's so sudden. I... I..."

"I'll always beside you."

"Fakir... a child? Are we ready? I don't know anything about being a mom."

"Nor I being a father, but we'll learn."

After a brief visit to the doctor, it was confirmed. The child was born the next summer. It was a son.

"Think of any names?" asked Fakir.

"I was thinking...Muto."

Fakir shuddered... "Really?"

"No, idiot. Why would I do something that ridiculous? His name is Fakir, if you like it that is..."

"Hmm, could you really stand having two Fakir's around?"

"I could put up with it. It was my idea after all."

"We can always call him by his middle name... Muto," Fakir suggested.

"Fakir... you really can't take a joke..."

"I'm not joking."

"You hated it when I suggested it..."

"No I didn't hate it. But I feared for your reasons. It's incredibly tacky to name a child after an ex-boyfriend."

"He was not my boyfriend!"

"Maybe not, but you did like him."

"Yeah, but my feelings for Muto changed. I realized that all I could do for him was to help him regain his heart. I could still help him to smile, even though I wouldn't end up his princess. I could still help him, so that's all I sought to do. I just wanted the best for Muto."

"As did I. And I did whatever I could to protect him. Without you I would still be depriving Muto of his freedom in an ill-conceived attempt to help him."

"Fakir, we combined our powers, and worked together to help him. Neither of us could have done it alone."

Fakir replied, "He is, in a way, what brought us together."

"I love you," Ahiru said.

"I love you too. And our little Fakir Muto..."

In the next room the sleeping child began to cry...

"It's like he knows his name already"

Fakir went and cradled the child in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

When little Muto was two and a half, their second child was born. It was a daughter.

After the child and mother were brought home from the hospital, Fakir brought Ahiru some tea.

"Say, Ahiru, have you thought of any names?"

"Hmm... I never had a mother, or any real family. But there was..."

"Yeah?"

"She was like the mom I never had, so wise, and caring...she tried to say none of her actions were her own... that it was just the role given to her. But she really did care, saying goodbye was so..." Ahiru paused a moment, the right words evaded her.

"I know. She saved me too you know. Were it not for her rescuing my body, for her warmth, I would never have made it out of there. The knight's fate truly would have been mine."

"Yes. Even though she said she was nothing more than a puppet, she defied her role in the end to save us, to guide us to safety. Drosselmeyer thought he had her under his control, but in a way, she defied her fate more than any of us. Though she was a puppet, she was able to live on and even have a heart. Though the memories are no longer with her, she lives on in Uzura."

"Yes thankfully. Still, I believe she would smile to see our little girl named in her memory."

"So you like it?"

"Of course." They admired the little girl with dark hair. She was awake, and her turquoise eyes glistened, as deep as her mother's, as intense as her fathers.

"Our little Edel.

"Fakir, any thought for middle names?"

He looked into the little ones eyes; they lit up like Ahiru's. "Hmm... What about Hope?"

"Edel Hope. It has a beautiful ring to it"

"Then it's settled."

Their toddler walked in the room, "What's settled daddy?"

"Oh Muto... we just thought of a name for you sister. Edel Hope."

"It's not as cool as my name. I only have one: MUTO!" the son insisted.

"Muto, you know you have two names as well..." Fakir asserted

"What?!"

Ahiru chimed in, "Oh Muto, you don't know? You were named after Daddy and a prince from a story. You name is Fakir Muto."

"Fakir? Can I trade with sissy? I want to be named Hope!"

"That's a girl's name, Muto."

"Hope sounds manly; hope is brave. I want to be Muto Hope! She can be Edel Fakir"

Fakir asked, "Is my name really that bad Muto?"

"Your name?"

"Son, Fakir is my name."

"Wha? Daddy has a girly name?"

"Silly Muto," Ahiru teased. "No one is changing their name no matter how girly, or manly they may sound."

Fakir shifted at this assertion. "My name is not girly." He was a bit defensive.

Little Muto was distraught, "Awww..."

Fakir picked up his son. "It's alright, no matter our names, we are strong and manly. Brave like knights who never give up, or lose hope, to the end. That is who we are. The name is nothing compared to that."

"Yes, I fight for sissy Hope to the end! She'll never be lost, I'll keep her safe!"

"Fakir, he really is just like you." Ahiru said. "Come here, my little hero!"

Fakir set down Little Muto who ran to his mommy, and Ahiru handed Fakir their Newborn: baby Edel. Ahiru hugged her son, and held him close.

"Ahiru, you know he's just like you too: brave, intense, and willing to do everything in his power to help others. He is so determined to keep hope safe."

"Oh Fakir, you're too kind, no need to exaggerate."

"No exaggeration. It's the truth." Fakir sat on the couch next to Ahiru. She smiled. He was so warm.

They gazed into each other's eyes, the spark of their initial confession still alive, the affections still intense. With a child in each lap, their lips drew close and they kissed—a small yet passionate gesture. Muto didn't notice; he was looking at his new sister. She tried to grab both his thumbs, and pull them to her mouth. With one, she succeeded. "Eww... mommy"

"It's alright, dear."

"It's stuck." The child's grip was notably strong.

"Just be gentle, she'll let go soon."

"Be glad she doesn't have teeth yet, Muto"

"Sissy, why?" Little Muto pleaded,

"It's a natural reflex. You were that way too," Ahiru reassured him.

Little Edel drifted asleep, and Muto was free.

He then proceeded to run around the room pretending to fly like a bird, and then grabbed some crayons and doodled. He seemed to be drawing his parents, and his new sister.

"Can sissy play too?"

"In time. Not yet, though," Ahiru said.

Fakir gently handed Edel to Ahiru, and then joined his son in doodling. Fakir drew a certain duck. Ahiru couldn't help but notice. His attention to detail was noteworthy, but not surprising after all the days he'd lived with Ahiru as a duck.

"Daddy, why does the birdy have mama eyes?"

"Mama eyes?'"

"It looks like mommy."

Ahiru and Fakir stared at the child. He was so observant, at such a young age, they exchanged a glance.

"Because it's the most beautiful birdy ever" Fakir said with a smile. Ahiru grinned at this. They would tell him the whole truth someday, but not today. He has a lot of growing up to do first. So does little Edel.


	3. Chapter 3

When Muto turn five, and Little Edel was two and a half, their third child, a daughter, was born.

Ahiru asked, "Any name ideas?"

Fakir replied "I don't know, did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really…"

"We'll think of something."

They both looked at their newborn child; its eyes were a brilliant blue, just like Ahiru's. They shimmered in the morning light, their depths shown intensely. They both recognized her resemblance.

"Ahiru, do you know why I wanted Edel's middle name to be Hope?"

"Why?"

"Well—"

"Mommy, mommy, Uzura's here with grandpa Charon," their son Muto interrupted. As Muto walked in the room so did Little Edel, their younger child. Charon visited often, and brought Uzura with them. Uzura enjoyed playing with Muto and Edel. Uzura's innate curiosity had rubbed off on the other children and they were always asking questions and seeking knowledge of how the world around them works. But at the moment Muto and Edel's curiosity was satisfied by building with blocks and scattering them across the floor.

Fakir continued, "I wanted to name her Hope because she reminded me of you: the way her eyes lit up. You brought hope to the story; you helped all the people through the end, with unending hope, despite your pain. You endured with hope to the very end, unwavering with determination, loyalty, and **faith**."

Just then Uzura and Charon entered the room.

Uzura was excited, "What's the baby's name-zura?"

"We haven't decided…"Ahiru replied.

Charon had entered just in time to hear Fakir's sentence's last word.

"**Faith**…" Charon repeated, and looked at Ahiru. Even though he had spent countless days with this girl and the family, something new was triggered: a faint memory. He recalled the glow of Tutu, and the sting of regret. But what had helped him overcome it all was Tutu's words, 'you must have faith in Fakir.'

After recalling the memories, Charon mumbled, "**Tutu**." Ahiru and Fakir both heard this word, in shock.

"Faith Tutu-zura?" Uzura had been listening intently, and suddenly thought Charon's two words were the child's new name. "Oh, baby Faith Tutu-zura!" Uzura smiled, and then joined Muto and Edel building blocks. Edel built a tall archway, Muto was building a fenced in fortress. Uzura seemed to be helping both of them see ways to strengthen their buildings designs, and then she began to work on her own unidentifiable structure.

Fakir and Ahiru were startled at Charon saying the word 'Tutu'. Ahiru remembered her encounter with Charon as Tutu. She had helped him overcome his fears and regrets for Fakir, so that Charon was able to send Fakir off with the knight's sword to do what he must.

Fakir on the other hand, had no idea of these events. Fakir thought Charon had never met Tutu. "Charon, What are you saying? "

"This girl, that word, they remind me of Princess Tutu." Charon replied.

"You knew Tutu?"

"I met her once. That time when you wanted the Knight's sword… She was the reason I was finally able to give it to you, Fakir. She told me to have Faith in you. Suddenly my feelings of regret were gone, and I was free to help you, with no fear or regret—just faith that you would do what must be done."

Fakir realized what this meant; as he remembered handing a certain empathetic duck a pendant at that time, after they'd both shed tears. "Wait, Ahiru did you—"

Charon interrupted, "—What?" And then he stared at Ahiru in confusion.

Ahiru smiled. "I was Tutu, but am no longer, the story has ended after all. I did help you Charon: I hate to see people in pain, especially when it is not their own true feelings."

Edel had listened intently, "Mommy Tutu?" Her baffled expression was not so different from Charon's. Muto and Uzura heard this as well, but knew to let the grown-ups talk and ask question later.

Fakir was startled at both his child's understanding, and his father's memory. "Charon, you really still remember meeting Princess Tutu?"

"Yes, but how can this be? Ahiru, you were Tutu? Tutu vanishes in the story, when she confesses to her prince."

"Thanks to a certain knight, I never did confess, not with words of love to the prince."

"We both defied our fates; we put it to the test, and refused to do something so pointless as vanish. But I did not know what else she could do, so I tried—and failed—to protect her with my sword."

"I was going to say the words and vanish, but Fakir showed me how pointless that would be, and I realized that there must be another way."

"It's to Ahiru's credit; she thought to express her feelings wordlessly, and still save the prince. Even though it seemed like there was no other way. "

Charon was touched by this story. Although he didn't get all the details, he didn't have to. He knew Fakir and Ahiru had a strong connection, and the news that Ahiru was Tutu only Strengthened his faith in the couple's ability to overcome virtually anything.

"Well I'm glad you two made it through. Fate is a funny thing, people think it's set in stone, but Fakir—well Fakir's never been one to sit back and let bad things happen, regardless of whatever fate supposedly had in store."

"That's how Fakir saved me," Ahiru added, "Not with the sword, but through words of resolve. We defied 'fate' together, doing everything in our power to protect Muto and all the people."

Charon was happy to hear this, "Well I'd best start dinner."

Fakir jumped up, "I can help."

"No that's fine, enjoy this time with the kids. They won't stay this way forever, appreciate it while it lasts."

Uzura was busy looking at the sleeping newborn in her crib. "Good morning, Faith Tutu-Zura!" Uzura said. She then Joined Muto and Edel in playing with blocks.

"Baby Tutu-Zura?" Muto asked.

Fakir replied, "Not her name, Muto."

"We don't have a name yet, little ones." Ahiru confirmed.

Edel's eyes lit up, "No name for sissy?" She began to pout. Muto and Uzura joined her. Though Edel was the youngest, she was a bit of a leader already. What she did, the others tended to follow. Her moods were contagious. They all sat down, and Edel said, "Mommy, sissy needs a name."

The baby began to wake up. Fakir and Ahiru walked to the waking child's side. Uzura, noticing the baby waking up, suddenly yelled, "Faith Tutu-Zura!"

"Again, that's not her name." Fakir's expression turned to a familiar scowl, but directed at the floor.

Edel was still discontent, "No name for Sissy?"

"Not yet, Edel," Fakir said. "We're working on it." He smiled at the inquisitive child.

"Well, it's not that bad a name." Ahiru said. "It's more than we've come up with."

"Yes, I suppose. Faith is a real name at least," Fakir said, "Tutu-zura, on the other hand…"

"In any case, I'd rather not name her Tutu," Ahiru said. "Tutu was destined to have a small role and vanish. Even in the name, we do not want our darling to be associated with such a fate."

Fakir's expression changed, ever so slightly. "You know, I might just have the perfect name: someone who took on the role of Tutu, but overcame that fate, and managed to bring a story destined for tragedy to a happy ending for all the people. Why not name her after you, Ahiru?"

"Fakir, that's so touching. But baby Ahiru? That could get confusing."

"We could call her by her other name, like little Muto?"

"hmm… middle names..."

Uzura, looked up from her book, and chimed in, "Faith Tutu-zura."

"Again, not her name, Uzura." Fakir repeated.

Ahiru, however, said, "You know, I kind of like the name Faith"

"Then Faith it is" Fakir said, with resolve.

Edel smiled, happy to hear a name, tried to repeat, "Sissy Fay?"

"Aw, that's nice too." Ahiru said.

"Then we can call her Fay." Fakir added.

"Ahiru Faith, Fay for short. I like it." Ahiru said, content.

Charon had just entered the room, and added, "Yes, it suits her."

Muto, who was still by the child's side, said, "but I like Tutu-zura, mommy."

Charon and Fakir chuckled at this name.

"Call her what you like Muto, if it's a good nick-name, it'll stick," Ahiru assured the child.

Just then the newborn child began to cry, "Mommy, why's sissy sad?" Tears flowed from Edel's eyes.

Muto said, "Don't worry, Edel, sissies cry. Maybe she wants mommy?" Muto's experience as the eldest was already apparent.

Fakir came and picked up the crying child, he brought her to Ahiru, and he sat beside her. Uzura, Muto, and Edel followed, staring in awe at their new little sibling.

"Daddy"

"Yes, Muto?"

"Sissy has picture-duck's eyes." Muto remembered the drawing Fakir had made before.

Edel, completely confused by this statement whispered to Ahiru, "what duck, mommy?"

Ahiru was at a loss for words.

Fakir jumped in, "Perhaps that's a story for another time, who wants to doodle?" Charon had just learned that Ahiru was Tutu; Fakir was unsure how to even begin to explain that she was also a duck. One thing at a time. Charon had enough surprises for one day.

They began drawing with supplies from beneath the table. Edel was quite excited by this, "Yay!"

Muto had already started his drawing, he seemed to be drawing his new little sister. All that was on the page at present were two huge blue circles. Edel's drawing was unidentifiable, she seemed to be grabbing the crayons at random and swiping them across the entire page. A rainbow perhaps?

Uzura, though childlike in behavior, had continued to develop mentally at an alarming rate. She seemed to be drawing an intricate network of gears.

Fakir was again—surprise, surprise—drawing a little duck. He made its eyes closed, and its wings spread above its head as though in a ballet pose, not unlike a duck we all know's stance from the battle of the Prince and the Raven. Uzura noticed this little duck, and then quickly poured her glass of water all over Fakir's drawing, just in case it also wanted to be a girl again. Fakir was not pleased to see his masterpiece ruined, but at the same time, he heaved a sigh of relief that this could no longer happen to the real Ahiru. He had still flinched in anticipation of the little duck's transformation; his cheeks grew red at the memories. Ahiru laughed, ever so softly. Charon was not one for doodling, and began fiddling with some metal work. Ahiru was still cradling the now sleeping child in her arms.

The entire scene was lit by a charming little lamp that could not have been any happier than it was now to light up a room filled with such great loving affection.

When the entire party tired of drawing, and dinner had been eaten, the visiting Charon and Uzura departed.

Ahiru and Fakir tucked the little ones into bed, and read them a familiar story, one of a Prince and a Raven, whose real meaning, they will—someday—tell their little ones.

**Author's Note**

**This references events from 2 of my favorite episodes: Cinderella (#10), and Swan Lake (#13).  
I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as the others, it's a bit jumbled. ****The name Ahiru Faith (Fay) is pretty random, I wanted it to be the closest girl name to Fakir as possible. Originally I wasn't even going to write this much, if I continue the story beyond this, it will either be more eventless fluff, or some Drosselmeyer induced tragedy. Preference? Let me know what you think and if time permits I'll write more.  
**

**Here's a mini preview if I continue with Drosselmeyer plot:**

...Ahiru and Fakir tucked the little ones into bed, and read them a familiar story, one of a Prince and a Raven, whose real meaning, they will—someday—tell their little ones.

Someday would be coming quite soon, however.

A voice from somewhere murmured, "At last, the final piece of the puzzle: my new protégé has arrived! None of the other puppets worked, but this one has both my power and my blood in her little veins, if only I could keep her from being brain washed by that failure of a knight. Yes, fate is not something to be taken lightly. Tragedy still awaits you, little duck!

"What better way to bring out the tragedy, than to tease the world with sweet, peaceful times? But it will not last, no, little duck. You have not seen the last of me! With this gifted child, my tragic tale will press on!

"And perhaps those other talentless children will prove of use after all…"


End file.
